Tegami
by aia masanina
Summary: Bagaimanapun, surat itu harus sampai ke tangan Osomatsu. [AR, diadaptasi dari episode 24]
_"Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan meninggalkan rumah."_

Teringang-ingang perkataan itu di telinga Ichimatsu. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan dari mulutnya sendiri. Entah ia berpikir panjang atau tidak, ia sendiri tidak yakin. Namun, memang ialah yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, meneguhkan keputusan itu, dan tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

Dan sekarang dia menyadari, bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang bodoh.

Berpikir ia seharusnya mengikuti jejak saudara-saudaranya untuk meninggalkan rumah sebenarnya merupakan dedikasi yang baik. Hidup sendiri, hidup mandiri, meninggalkan semua kemanjaan yang tak putus-putus diberikan di rumah demi bisa menjadi seorang manusia yang berguna. Namun pergi tanpa persiapan apa-apa, hanya berbekal satu tas jinjing, bahkan tidak tahu harus tinggal di mana, jelas hanya mempersulit dirinya sendiri.

Sudah dua belas jam dia berjalan tak tentu arah, dan ia ingin sekali kembali.

Tapi mau taruh di mana mukanya kalau sampai dia bertemu Osomatsu di rumah?

Kakak pertamanya itu pasti tak akan habis-habis mengejeknya.

Dengan harga diri setinggi langit, ia terus berjalan meski langkahnya sudah terasa berat. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat istirahat. Di taman, di gang, ataupun di tempat pembuangan sampah, ia tak peduli. Matanya menelusuri kegelapan malam, di jalanan sepi di mana hanya terdengar suara laron yang mengerubungi lampu jalanan.

Dua-tiga langkah kemudian, matanya menangkap sebuah taman kecil yang ada di sisi kirinya.

Oh, tumben sekali dia beruntung.

Terseok, ia melangkah ke sana. Tas jinjingnya ia seret karena terlalu lelah ditenteng. Matanya berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya seakan kehilangan tenaga. Empat-lima langkah ia masih sanggup, namun begitu langkah keenam, ia tak mampu lagi.

 _Bruk!_

Ia pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tegami**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

 _Warnings_ : OOC, _typo_ , AR, diadaptasi dari episode 24.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkan Anda malam-malam begini."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak terlalu jauh, kok."

"Sa-Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula, kenapa gaya bicaramu masih kaku begitu? Santai saja. Meski kamu masih baru, tapi kan kamu sudah jadi pegawai tetap di perusahaan kita."

Percakapan yang bergema itu membuat Ichimatsu terbangun. Ia mengejapkan matanya, mencoba mengenali tempatnya berada. Seluruhnya gelap. Langit-langitnya, ruangannya. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba duduk, dan baru menyadari bahwa masker yang sedari tadi dikenakannya kini raib entah ke mana.

Bayangannya terpantul di jendela. Gedung-gedung yang terlihat di baliknya seolah bergerak menjauhinya. Deru mesin terdengar meski amat halus, membuatnya mengerti kalau dia berada di dalam sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju.

"Kita sampai."

 _Ckit!_ Mobil tersebut akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua. Kembali Ichimatsu mengejap, merasa asing dengan tempat tersebut. Tempat apa itu? Kenapa ia bisa dibawa ke sini? Jangan-jangan, dia diculik?

Ugh, gawat. Kalau benar ia diculik, bagaimana caranya ia mengabarkan keadaan ini pada keluarganya?

Harusnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan dari dulu agar ia bisa segera membeli ponsel.

 _Klak!_ Pintu mobil bagian depan terbuka. Kedua orang yang duduk di kursi depan turun. Ichimatsu mengkeret, antara ragu untuk membuka pintu dan kabur atau pura-pura pingsan. Namun, di saat dia belum sempat memutuskan, pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

"Oi."

Seseorang berjas rapi namun dengan rambut sedikit awut-awutan berdiri di ujung pintu, menatap Ichimatsu yang baru saja berjengit kaget. "Ayo turun."

"Eh, Matsuno, bukankah dia belum sadar?"

"Dia sudah sadar, kok."

 _Sejak kapan dia tahu kalau aku sudah sadar?_ Ichimatsu bergidik ngeri. Ia tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya, bimbang melihat orang asing yang berdiri menjulang hingga tak terlihat wajahnya.

"Ichimatsu." Akhirnya dia melonggokkan kepala ke dalam, membuat wajah mereka menjadi dekat. "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo turun."

Sekali lagi, Ichimatsu terhenyak kaget.

"O-Oi-Oi ..." Ichimatsu terbata-bata. "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Choromatsu- _niisan_?"

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku ketika kau masih berada di pinggir jalan tadi, Ichimatsu," balas Choromatsu dongkol. "Cepat turun. Yang punya mobil mau cepat pulang."

"Ah, eh–" Ichimatsu tak berdaya ketika Choromatsu menarik lengannya untuk turun dari mobil. Tasnya pun tak luput diambil, kemudian dijinjing di bahu. Lemas akibat kehabisan tenaga, Ichimatsu limbung dan refleks menyambar bahu Choromatsu, membuat Chomatsu mau tak mau menyampirkan lengannya melingkari belakang lehernya dan merangkulnya. Bersama mereka membalikkan badan, menghadap rekan kerja Choromatsu yang berbaik hati mengantarkan mereka hingga ke apartemen Choromatsu.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar kami." Choromatsu menundukkan kepala sedikit, sementara Ichimatsu hanya berpaling tak acuh. "Selanjutnya biar saya yang urus anak ini."

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati kalau naik tangga."

"Iya."

.

Mobil sedan abu-abu itu melaju, meninggalkan kedua saudara kembar itu di depan apartemen yang gelap dan sunyi. Sejenak mereka terdiam, sebelum Choromatsu akhirnya membuka suara, memberi kode yang membuat Ichimatsu tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ayo."

Setengah diseret, Choromatsu memapah Ichimatsu memasuki halaman dan meniti tangga. Choromatsu tampak kepayahan, bahkan sampai merapatkan gigi, sementara Ichimatsu membiarkan dirinya diseret tanpa sedikitpun melangkahkan kaki. Entah terlalu lelah atau hanya ingin sekadar bermanja-manja, Ichimatsu sama sekali tidak memedulikan Choromatsu yang bersusah payah menahan keseimbangan agar mereka tidak terpelanting, serta gerutuan Choromatsu yang tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ichimatsu, kau berat."

Ichimatsu 63 kilo, Choromatsu 63 kilo ditambah nol koma dua. Siapa yang lebih berat?

Ichimatsu hanya memandang pasrah ke pegangan tangga, menyiratkan tatapan _'siapa-peduli'._

Cobaan pun berakhir. Mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Choromatsu. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Dimasukkannya ke lubang pintu dan diputarnya, kemudian tangannya mendorong pintu dan memapah Ichimatsu masuk.

"Aku pulang."

Entah untuk siapa ia berucap. Mungkin memang sudah kebiasaan Choromatsu. Ichimatsu diam seribu bahasa, mengucapkan permisi pun tidak. Ia hanya mengikuti Choromatsu melepas sandalnya, kemudian kembali membiarkan dirinya diseret Choromatsu dan didudukan di ruang tengah.

"Duduk di sini." Choromatsu melepaskan Ichimatsu berikut tasnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Kau belum makan, kan? Semoga ada bahan makanan yang tersisa."

Setelah menyampirkan jas dan dasinya di kursi, Choromatsu sibuk di dapur. Ichimatsu tak membantu, hanya duduk bersila di hadapan meja bundar dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang bersih dan tampak lega. Tidak begitu banyak barang di sana, atau mungkin Choromatsu begitu pintar menatanya sehingga kamar apartemennya tidak terlihat sesak. Kepo, Ichimatsu berdiri, berjalan mengelilingi ruangan hingga tiba di samping jendela.

Bulan purnama bersinar indah dalam kegelapan malam, menimbulkan daya tarik yang magis. Ichimatsu memandangnya lama. Hatinya pun bertanya-tanya.

 _Mungkinkah para saudaranya yang lain juga sedang melihat bulan purnama yang sama?_

 _Terutama Osomatsu, kakak tertuanya yang akhirnya ditinggalkan sendiri._

Padahal setelah semua saudaranya pergi, hanya Ichimatsu-lah yang tersisa selain Osomatsu. Seharusnya Ichimatsu menemaninya, ia sadar itu. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa dia punya prinsip yang sama dengan Osomatsu; tetap tinggal di rumah menjadi seorang pengangguran. Namun belakangan ini, Ichimatsu merasa sangat malu. Saudara-saudara mau bergerak maju demi menjadi manusia yang mandiri, kenapa ia tidak? Toh, lelaki pengangguran tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini, bukan?

Ia pun akhirnya hengkang dari rumah, meninggalkan Osomatsu yang bahkan tak membalas pamitnya, yang bahkan tidak menatap wajahnya.

Ah ... Setidaknya ia harus membuat Osomatsu melepasnya dengan senyuman.

Ichimatsu sungguh menyesal.

Tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan, ia membuang muka. Kembali ia berjalan, mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang ditinggali Choromatsu seorang. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terletak di belakang posisi duduknya tadi. Rasa penasarannya semakin menggelitik. Ditatapnya punggung Choromatsu yang sedang sibuk memotong wortel, kemudian menggeser pintu perlahan agar tidak disadari kakaknya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tengah, tidak banyak barang yang terdapat di sana. Hanya sebuah meja kayu persegi lengkap dengan kursi dan lampu belajar, serta sebuah lemari kayu yang tak lebih tinggi dari dadanya. Buku-buku entah apa tersusun rapi di atasnya. Gorden yang tercantol di jendela yang berada di sebelahnya berhembus pelan. Lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding berada di sisi yang satunya, mengingatkannya pada lemari yang ada di kamarnya dan saudara-saudaranya, lemari tempat menyimpan _futon_ besar yang butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menggelarnya.

Dan kini, _futon_ sebesar itu tidak akan lagi menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur ditemukan Choromatsu sehingga ia tidak harus tidur di atas kerasnya kursi taman.

Sadar bahwa jendela kamar itu belum ditutup, Ichimatsu menjejakkan kaki memasuki ruangan dan menyalakan lampu. Ditutupnya jendela, gordennya pun ditarik hingga langit malam tak lagi tampak. Setelah itu, Ichimatsu menoleh ke belakang, kembali mengamati ruangan. Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, mengedarkan pandangan, seakan kikuk dengan ruangan yang dimasukinya tanpa izin, meski itu milik kakaknya.

Sebuah benda yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar menarik atensi Ichimatsu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia berjalan mendekatinya.

Sepucuk amplop cokelat.

Perlahan, diraihnya amplop itu, kemudian membolak-baliknya. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati alamat rumah mereka berdua yang tertera di amplop tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan nama penerima surat yang tak pernah berkutik ketika semuanya telah meninggalkannya.

'Matsuno Osomatsu'.

Kenapa Choromatsu menulis surat ini untuk Osomatsu? Apa yang ingin disampaikannya?

Rasa penasarannya tak terbendung. Ia tak peduli telah melanggar privasi orang lain. Toh, ini privasi saudara kembarnya. Apa yang perlu dirahasiakan?

Ia bersyukur amplop tersebut belum direkat. Dirogohnya bagian dalam amplop dengan hati-hati, menarik lipatan kertas dari dalam amplop tersebut.

"Ichimatsu." Sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Apa kau di si–"

 _Gawat!_

Choromatsu tertegun, Ichimatsu membeku. Hening, tak ada yang akan bicara. Ichimatsu merinding, tertangkap basah. Ia mencoba mengerahkankan seluruh keberaniannya dengan menoleh ke arah Choromatsu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang hanya ditutupnya sedikit.

Ia merasa bodoh sekali.

Ia tak sempat bertindak apa-apa. Menyangkal pun tidak, karena Choromatsu sudah berderap le arahnya.

"Jangan sentuh!"

 _Bats!_ Kertas beserta amplopnya disambar Choromatsu.

"E-Eh ..."

Rasa takut menyergap Ichimatsu. Bukan kali pertama Choromatsu marah seperti ini, namun baru kali ini Ichimatsu merasa takut dengan sikap Choromatsu. Rasanya lain, berbeda dari sikap marahnya yang biasa. Choromatsu tidak mengomel ini-itu, menasihatinya begini-begitu, namun ia hanya diam, diam yang sulit diartikan.

Ichimatsu harus minta maaf.

"Choro–"

"Kau membacanya?"

Suara Choromatsu yang dingin membekukan kata-kata Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu spontan menggeleng. "Ah, tidak ..."

"Bagus." Kemudian Choromatsu berbalik memunggungi Ichimatsu. "Lupakan kalau kau pernah melihat surat ini, Ichimatsu."

"Tunggu!" Ichimatsu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya untuk menahan Choromatsu yang kini telah berjalan menuju pintu. "Mau kau apakan surat itu?"

Choromatsu bungkam sejenak.

"... Membuangnya."

"Apa? Oi!" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ichimatsu langsung mengejar Choromatsu dan menahan satu lengannya. "Kau mau membuangnya?"

Choromatsu tidak berbalik, bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah adiknya. "Tentu saja," ujarnya datar. "Lepaskan, Ichimatsu. Makanan untukmu sudah kusiapkan di meja tadi."

"Kenapa dibuang?" Kata-kata Choromatsu diabaikan. "Itu surat untuk Osomatsu- _niisan_ , kan?"

Hening kembali.

"Entahlah," cetus Choromatsu. "Hanya surat tak penting. Jadi bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?"

"Jangan bohong," sergah Ichimatsu. "Harusnya kau kirimkan surat itu untuk Osomatsu- _niisan."_

"Sudah kubilang ini hanya surat sampah–"

"Tapi dia pasti ingin membacanya!"

Senyap.

Baik Ichimatsu atau Choromatsu, semuanya membungkam. Angin malam yang berhembus dan menggetarkan jendela mengisi keheningan itu. Kepulan asap tipis dari sup _miso_ yang disajikan di meja kian memudar, pertanda makanan itu mulai mendingin. Namun Ichimatsu tidak keberatan memakannya, karena ada yang jauh lebih penting. Jika Choromatsu sampai membuang surat itu, ia akan segera mengambilnya, kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Choromatsu dan pulang untuk memberikan surat itu kepada Osomatsu.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan untuk menutupi penyesalannya.

Ah, bahkan wajah Osomatsu yang bersedih pun tak dapat terbayang di wajahnya.

 _Karena Osomatsu tidak pernah menunjukkannya._

Sungguh miris.

"Hei, Ichimatsu." Choromatsu memecah keheningan. Ia masih belum mau menoleh ke Ichimatsu. "Siapa saja yang masih tinggal di rumah selain Osomatsu- _niisan_?"

Ayah dan ibu mereka pasti tidak masuk hitungan. "Hanya dia sendiri."

"Oh ..."

Choromatsu bergumam tak jelas.

"Lalu kau ..." Kembali Choromatsu berucap. "Apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir jalan tadi?"

Ichimatsu terhenyak. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

"I-Itu ..." Tak perlu waktu lama, keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya. "Aku meninggalkan rumah ..."

"Ke mana?"

Dilema. Ichimatsu sungguh merasa dilema. Ia ingin berbohong, namun ia sama sekali tidak punya alasan yang menjanjikan. Menjawab jujur pun tak mudah. Bagaimana kalau Choromatsu mengamuk dan memarahi keputusannya yang sembrono? Ichimatsu tidak suka itu.

Namun pertanyaan haruslah dijawab. Ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku tak tahu ..."

Choromatsu akhirnya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. "'Tak tahu'?"

"Aku hanya berjalan tak tentu arah," lanjut Ichimatsu sembari menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Aku bahkan tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal."

Keheningan menyelimuti kembali.

"Kalau begitu ..." Dapat dilihatnya bahu Choromatsu bergetar. Amplop di tangannya perlahan ronyok akibat tekanan jarinya. Ia sedang menahan emosi. Ichimatsu hafal sekali sikapnya yang satu itu. "Kenapa kau juga ikut meninggalkan rumah? Setidaknya, temanilah kakak bolot itu ..."

Ah, di saat peduli pun, Choromatsu masih sempat mengejek kakaknya.

Ichimatsu kembali bimbang. Rangkaian kalimat berusaha disusunnya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkan rumah ..." Kalimat pertama. Kalimat pembuka. Semoga suaranya terdengar tulus. "Aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku juga belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru. Jadi aku hanya pergi berkeliling kota. Aku tahu, itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh ..."

Oh, berapa kali kata 'bodoh' menggema di dalam otaknya?

"Tapi aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin keluar demi mencari tujuan hidup, bersosialisasi, menjadi mandiri ..." Ichimatsu berusaha menaikkan nada suaranya, tak ingin terlihat lemah dan labil. "Pada akhirnya, kita semua pasti akan terpisah. Jika tidak sekarang, pasti nanti. Aku baru menyadari hal itu. Karena itu ..."

Ichimatsu menggertakkan gigi, lidahnya mendadak kelu.

 _... aku mengikuti jejakmu._

"Aku ingin ketika kita berkumpul kembali, aku telah menjadi orang yang tidak menyusahkan kalian."

"..."

Ichimatsu dapat menebak bahwa Choromatsu merutuk dalam hati, memarahi tindakannya dalam diam. Namun Ichimatsu tidak berniat mengemis minta maaf. Ia hanya ingin kakak yang ada di hadapannya mengerti, dan tidak menyesali dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang pertama kali meninggalkan rumah–

–hingga jejaknya diikuti saudara-saudara.

Ichimatsu, Choromatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, juga Todomatsu, tidak ada yang habis pikir. Kenapa Osomatsu tidak pernah mau mengantar satu pun dari mereka ketika mereka meninggalkan rumah? Kenapa Osomatsu tetap bertahan dengan prinsip bodohnya di saat adik-adiknya keluar demi hidup mandiri? Sebagai anak sulung, bukankah ia harus memberi teladan? Apakah ia sudah terlalu lelah menjadi kakak mereka selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun?

Omong kosong. Padahal ujung-ujungnya, Choromatsu yang diandalkan untuk mengatasi tiap masalah. Sementara dia hanya memimpin adik-adiknya berbuat keonaran.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Choromatsu dan Ichimatsu.

Namun kini, persetan dengan sikap egoisnya. Buang semua pemikiran buruk tentang dirinya. Osomatsu kesepian, hanya itulah fakta yang ada.

Setidaknya, salah satu dari adik-adiknya harus menghiburnya.

Ichimatsu bisa saja pulang segera, namun ia tak ingin pulang terlalu cepat. Ia perlu mengembangkan dirinya, walau sedikit, walau mungkin akan sia-sia. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Ia tidak boleh terlalu cepat menyerah.

Karena itu, hanya surat itu yang bisa menjadi harapan.

Sebagai obat pelipur lara.

"Maaf ..." Ichimatsu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Choromatsu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. "Terima kasih telah membawaku ke sini." Ia melangkah melewati Choromatsu. "Setelah makan, aku akan pergi dari sini ..."

Kata-katanya terputus, padahal masih ada satu hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

 _"Kuharap kau tidak membuang surat itu."_

"Minimarket di sebelah kantor baru-baru ini membuka lowongan pekerjaan." Suara Choromatsu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau bisa menjadi kasir dengan waktu kerja empat kali seminggu."

Ichimatsu menoleh ke arah Choromatsu di belakangnya. "Eh ...?"

"Kau pasti tidak mau kerja menjadi pegawai kantoran sepertiku, kan?"

Bukan tidak mau, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk mengurusi arsip-arsip yang berjibun.

"Soal tempat tinggal, kau tinggal di sini saja. Kita patungan untuk membayar segala kebutuhan kita."

"O-Oi ..." Ichimatsu berbalik, menatap wajahnya dengan sorot mata tak percaya. "Kau serius ...?"

Choromatsu mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan Ichimatsu seraya memasang wajah seolah-olah tak ikhlas. "Kau pikir sebagai saudara, aku akan membiarkanmu menggelandang di jalan?"

Ichimatsu mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Bukan karena senang karena akhirnya mendapat tempat tinggal tak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari, namun karena sikap Choromatsu yang melunak. "Jangan khawatir," sahut Ichimatsu. "Aku pasti akan mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli apartemen yang lebih bagus dari ini."

Choromatsu mendengus, antara ingin tertawa atau menghina. "Ichimatsu, gaji kasir di sana hanya 400 yen per jam."

Oh, pupuslah harapan Ichimatsu.

"Tapi lumayan untuk membantuku membeli kebutuhan pokok," lanjut Choromatsu. "Jangan pernah gunakan gajimu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, ya, Ichimatsu."

Choromatsu benar-benar anak yang dapat mengatur segalanya dengan baik.

Tapi kalau perasaan senangnya yang bergejolak, sepertinya itu sulit diatur.

Ichimatsu hanya menjawab sekenanya. Perutnya sudah menjerit minta diisi. Ia harus makan segera atau ia bakal pingsan hingga diseret Choromatsu ke koridor apartemen. Siapa tahu ia berubah pikiran.

"Hei, Ichimatsu ..."

"Hm?" Ichimatsu kembali menoleh, menunggu Choromatsu angkat bicara. Choromatsu yang tadinya menunduk, akhirnya menegakkan kepala, mengacungkan amplop cokelat yang sedikit ronyok akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu erat.

"... Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa seharusnya aku mengirimkan ini?"

Ichimatsu tercenung, memandang Choromatsu yang begitu gelisah dan ragu. Sesaat kemudian, ia melangkah mendekati kakak ketiganya, membuat Choromatsu terkejut. Sejenak mereka saling menatap, hingga Ichimatsu ikut mengepit amplop tersebut dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ini surat untuk Osomatsu- _niisan_ , kan?"

"Ya-Ya." Choromatsu gelagapan. "Jadi ...?"

"Tentu saja," tegas Ichimatsu. "Karena sejak dulu hingga sekarang, hanya kau yang paling dekat dengannya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tiga hari kemudian ..._

"Osomatsu."

Suaranya memang pelan, namun tetap saja mengagetkan. Suaranya memecah keheningan, namun tidak sedikitpun membuat yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya.

Sang ibu menghela napas. Anak sulungnya memang keras kepala.

Namun beliau sudah terbiasa, terlebih hanya anaknya yang satu ini yang masih setia tinggal di rumah. Beliau serasa mengasuh anak tunggal, seakan lupa dengan kelima anaknya yang lain yang sedang mengais rezeki di luar sana.

Pelan beliau melangkah, mendekati Osomatsu yang masih duduk bersila memunggunginya, menghadap pintu satu lagi yang di atasnya tergantung foto Akatsuka- _sensei_ , entah sedang memikirkan apa. Begitu berada cukup dekat di belakangnya, beliau mengulurkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak diduganya akan datang.

"Ada surat untukmu."

Osomatsu yang masih bergeming, akhirnya merespon. Ia menyingkirkan lamunannya, menjaga ekspresinya sebaik yang ia bisa, kemudian berpaling.

.

.

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca. Silakan tinggalkan sepotong komentar.


End file.
